The Youngest in Black
by DD Leader Dark Heart of Water
Summary: Agent K is amazed when he sees four police recruits easily outrun a Cephalapoid, and when he sees their cool when shot at, he's positive: they belong in the Men in Black. The four new recruits are then bundled into a group with Agent K and his brother, Agent Double K, much to their dissatisfaction, but what will happen when HE arrives?
1. Chapter 1: The Card

**Takuya: **Okay, being in your violent disclaimer is **really **starting to get annoying... and sore!  
**Me: **Give me a minute while I pretend to care.  
**Takuya: **...Aren't you gonna ask me to do the disclaimer?  
**Me: **Well, I wasn't, but now that you mention it...  
**Takuya:** No  
**Me: **PLEASE? I won't attack you!  
**Takuya: **Fine. kojiluvr doesn't own digimon, Men in Black, or any of their characters. She's just weird.  
**Me: **Thanks!  
**Takuya: **You **like** being weird?  
**Me: ***nods and grins*  
**Takuya: **Okay, then, I take it back. She doesn't own anything and she's normal.  
**Me: **You're. **Dead**. Kanbara! *screams and grabs a random Reverberating Carbonizer*

* * *

**MiB and the Digimon Frontier  
Chapter 1:  
The Card**

* * *

A young boy, no more than thirteen, smirked as he crouched down behind a black sedan, his long, raven-coloured pulled back into a ponytail. The boy was wearing a black suit jacket, closed, over a white shirt with a black tie, black trousers, black shoes and black sunglasses he wore covering his midnight blue eyes, despite how dark it was. Hearing a slight buzz, the boy pulled out a black phone, opening the message from his partner.

Koji; The target is five hundred metres away, moving towards the bridge. I'll meet you there. Don't die. Koichi

Koji Minamoto groaned, quickly texting Koichi back.

I won't. See you there and don't forget; we have no names!

After receiving no reply, Koji sighed and stood up, glancing around, easily spotting the target, a runaway Cephalapoid in the form of a twenty-something year-old man in a hoodie and sweat pants. Growling deeply, he grabbed a weapon that strongly resembled a space gun from his pocket, racing after the Cephalapoid.

* * *

Takuya Kanbara smirked as he climbed out of the police car, his three friends, Izumi 'Zoe' Orimoto, Junpei 'JP' Shibayama and Tomoki 'Tommy' Himi, just behind him. The four friends were the youngest recruits in the history of the Jiyuugaoka station, but, as their sensei (the Japanese version of teacher/trainer) said, they were also some of the best recruits they had seen.

Takuya had slightly tanned skin, large, brown eyes and hazel-coloured hair and he was wearing a red t-shirt, a black, open jacket with the sleeves rolled up, black trousers and a pair of yellow-and-white converse shoes.

Zoe had shoulder-length blonde hair that feathered in at the front, a very pale complexion and jade-green eyes that were now glinting with excitement. She was wearing a beige-coloured, short-sleeved pull-over over a white, shirt with rolled up sleeves, accompanied by a pink bow tied around her neck, a black plaid skirt, white, knee-length socks and a pair of brown loafers.

JP, a fourteen year old, had a slightly-peachy complexion with brown eyes and hair and had apparently lost a considerable amount of weight at one stage (Zoe had a picture of her and Takuya at twelve, JP at thirteen and Tommy at ten as her background on her phone, which was on). He was wearing a navy jacket, closed, over a white shirt and a loose, yellow tie with cerulean trousers and brown shoes, not unlike Zoe's.

Finally, Tommy, the youngest, was short for his age but, judging by the picture, had a major growth spurt and had a pale-ish complexion, wide, green eyes and scruffy, mouse brown hair that was half-concealed by an orange pumpkin-hat. He was wearing said hat, an orange-and-white t-shirt over an army-green long-sleeved top, brown, Capri shorts with orange suspenders left loose, and a pair of green-and-white trainers.

Takuya yawned loudly, hand over his mouth, eyes closed, before turning to their sensei, who was climbing out of the car, "Etsuko-sensei? Who are we tracking again, and why aren't you gonna be helping us?"

Etsuko Akiyama was a tall, heavily built man with a tanned complexion, warm, brown eyes and pepper-coloured hair, shoulder length, which he wore in a short ponytail. He was wearing the standard police uniform; a black suit with neon green stripes, black shoes and a plastic police hat (no one made the kids wear it cause a) they didn't have anything in their size and b) the kids hated them).

Etsuko sighed, shaking his head slightly, "We've been over this, Kanbara. He's a terrorist and a thief, and you're doing it alone for a test. For some reason, the chief doesn't think you're ready for more advanced missions, so this is a test for you." JP shrugged slightly, clutching the hand gun in his pocket, "Works for me. So where is he?"

Tommy glanced around, his sharp eyes picking out several passersby, a boy Takuya and Zoe's age with short hair dressed in a black suit running towards the bridge, and finally, a man fitting the description of the eye-witness records down to every last detail running towards the bridge. "He's heading towards the bridge!" Tommy exclaimed, chasing after him, soon followed by his friends while Etsuko sighed, leaning up against the car to wait for them.

They quickly caught up to the target and were neck-a-neck when he jumped onto the rail of the bridge, pulling out a large, silver-and-blue gun and pointing it at them, "I tried to warn them! I **did** warn them, but do you think they listened? **No**! And now they're going to suffer because of it." Takuya yanked his gun out of his pocket and shakily pointed it at the target, "What do you mean, 'you warned them', and who are they?" The target shook his head and laughed maniacally, his eyes suddenly becoming narrow, blue and had no pupils rather than the brown, wide ones Takuya had been glaring at five seconds before.

Tommy froze as Zoe and JP took a small step back, "What the- what **is** he?!" The target laughed again, throwing his head back, and took a shot at Tommy, who was thrown out of the way by JP as Takuya shot at the target, who dropped his weapon in haste to dodge the bullets.

The second the weapon hit the ground, it dissolved, leaving nothing where it had been a few seconds before. The target smirked and looked up at a tree, "I warned you! And when **he** comes, you're going to be sorry you didn't listen!" As Takuya looked up to see who he was talking to, the target spread out his arms and let himself fall into the rushing current and sharp boulders below. Groaning, Takuya looked over the edge, but seeing nothing, he motioned for his friends to follow him, "Come on. This is gonna be a **long** night."

* * *

Koji growled as his communicator crackled slightly. "Koji! Shoot!" Shaking his head, Koji left the gun in his pocket, "Koichi, I've told you before! I'm not supposed to have a name!" On the other line, Koichi Kimura smirked, "Neither am I, and yet you call me Koichi, so that gives me a right to call you Koji. Besides; you're my brother."

Koichi looked almost exactly like Koji. His raven hair was short and messy, his complexion; pale and his eyes; calming pools of midnight blue. He was wearing the same attire, bar the sunglasses which resided in his pocket along with his gun, "Anyway, shoot!"

Koji growled and shook his head, "No. Kids in the way and you know I don't like using the nueralyzing people." Hearing a sigh on the other end, Koji rolled his eyes as his brother replied, "Okay, but if things get out of hand- IS HE FIRING AT THAT KID?!" Koji whipped his head around to see a weapon dissolve on the ground and the brunette grab his gun and point it at the Cephalapoid, but the alien just looked up at Koji, "I warned you! And when **he** comes, you're going to be sorry you didn't listen!"

Koji frowned as the alien fell back into the river, much to the horror of the kids below him. _What is he __**talking**__ about? He didn't warn us about anything!_ Koji froze as the brunette motioned for his friends to follow him and he walked towards a police car. _Those kids managed to outrun the Cephalapoid, __**and**__ they didn't hesitate when that younger one was shot at. We need more people like them. _"Koichi, I need to wrap up a few things. Tell Agent R I may have found the new recruits."

* * *

Takuya groaned and slumped back into the chair he had almost knocked over. "I'll ask you again, Kanbara! What happened to the target?!" The chief, Saburou Akiyama, yelled.

Akiyama was a lot like his son, Etsuko, except for the fact that his eyes were an ice blue, his hair was barely at ear level and, at that stage anyway, his face was a pungent red rather than tanned. Takuya sighed, shaking his head and rolling his eyes, "We **told **you! He blinked a different pair of eyes, fired at Tommy, dropped the weapon, said something about warning someone 'he' was coming and fell into the river." Akiyama had bombarded the team of four with questions for several hours, and now Tommy had dozed off on Zoe's shoulder, JP was snoring lightly, head propped up against the wall, and Zoe was struggling to keep her eyes open, sipping a cup of green tea. Akiyama sighed and began pacing behind his desk, "Please refrain from using nicknames, Kanbara. And what about the weapon? We can't write up a report and say it evaporated, disappeared into thin air!" Takuya shrugged, yawning slightly, "Why not? That's what happened!"

Akiyama glared at him and slammed his hands down on the desk, waking both Tommy and JP in the process, "I don't give a damn what happened! No one's going to believe this rubbish and if I wrote a report on it, the station would be the laughing stock of Japan! So you'd better think of something believable, and think of it soon, because your jobs are on the line! I'll be back in half an hour."

Zoe groaned, hitting her head lightly on the wall as Akiyama walked out, slamming the door shut behind him, "What do we do now? We can't make up a story on why a weapon disappeared! We can't even say it fell into the water because of the metal wall-rail." Everyone nodded in agreement, thinking of the three-inch-thick wall-rail between the bridge and the river. Suddenly, the door slowly slid open and a boy their age with long, raven-coloured hair, a pale complexion and deep, blue eyes wearing a black suit walked in, his face like an emotionless barrier of thorns that would half-kill anyone who dare try to breach it.

Takuya stood up, glaring at the intruder, "Who are **you**?" The boy growled, his blue eyes narrowing slightly, "**That **is none of your concern." His eyes wafted around to each of the four, nodding as he paused on each one. "If you're confused about the different set of eyes, let me enlighten you; they were gills. He was running out of air."

Takuya clenched his fists and took a menacing step forwards, "How would you know that? Were you **eavesdropping** on our conversation with Akiyama-sensei?" The boy narrowed his eyes at him, his deadpan face quickly becoming a scowl, "I would **never **eavesdrop on someone. If you **must **know, I was the one in the tree he was talking too." Takuya gasped silently, "I **knew** I saw something up there!" The boy nodded, the scowl evaporating as quickly as it had appeared, "Now, I have a favour to ask. That weapon that he dropped; I didn't get a good look at it. If you saw it again, would you recognise it?" Zoe, JP and Takuya all turned to look at Tommy, who blushed. He had been the one who had seen the weapon up close, what with being shot at and all. He nodding, ducking his head so the brim of his pumpkin hat hid the upper half of his face in shadows.

The boy nodded, deadpanning everyone, before motioning for them to follow him, "Come with me." Takuya took a step forwards, fist clenched, "Sorry, buddy, but we have paperwork to do!" The boy rolled his eyes, but paused, "It's been taken care of." A second later, Akiyama poked his head through the door, "Excellent work, recruits. Now **this** is a story we can **use**."

Confused, Takuya raised one eyebrow at the boy, who nodded and motioned for them to follow him again, but once again, no one moved. The boy clicked his tongue impatiently, "Are you coming? And, unless you all want to be known as 'recruits' or kids', I suggest you tell me who you are." Zoe finally stood up, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, "I'm Izumi Orimoto, and this is Tomoki Himi, Junpei Shibayama and Takuya Kanbara, and I think we've earned the right to know you're name." The boy growled, unsure of what to do for a moment, "Koji Minamoto, but call me K."

* * *

Koji mentally groaned as he walked into the supposed 'pawn shop' with the four trainee police behind him. Behind the counter was a thin, ugly, nervous-looking man who jumped the second he saw him, "A-a-agent K! To w-what d-do I owe this **pleasure**?" Koji narrowed his eyes, "It's no pleasure, Jeebs. This is business. Now show me the weapons!" Takuya's eyes widened, "This guy's selling weapons? We need to arrest-" Koji shook his head and put out an arm, blocking Takuya and the other trainees from Jeebs, who smirked. "Oh, and what's MiB's **youngest **recruit gonna do? Shoot me?" Koji narrowed his eyes even further and pulled out a weapon he knew as a space gun, "If I have to." JP nodded at Jeebs, his usually-happy face; sombre, "He'll do it! We know him!" Koji raised one eyebrow, "I'll give you 'till I count to three. One." Jeebs snorted, "What am I, four?" Koji remained stiff, gun still pointed at Jeebs' head, "Two." _If he doesn't show me the weapons, these trainees are going to have a shock. _"Just show him the weapons! Ko- I mean, K isn't gonna back down, buddy!" Takuya said nonchalantly, hands behind his head. "You're right there, kid. Three." Koji said, nodding his head slightly and pulling the trigger of the gun, causing Jeebs' head to explode, literally.

Tommy let out a cry of horror before drawing his gun along with JP and Takuya and Zoe made a grab at Koji, attempting to arrest him. Koji held up a hand, placing the gun back in his pocket, telling him to wait a moment, before a small, squeaking, mini-face-like thing began growing.

"Geez! Every time it's the same thing! I was gonna show ya the mer-chan-dise, K! Can'tcha take a small joke? Here!" Jeebs exclaimed, pressing a small, red button just underneath the table. The window blinds swung shut as the shelves of, presumably fake, watches, jewellery and regular, handheld guns turned around to reveal a hidden selection of dozens of space guns. Koji glanced sideways at Tommy, who's eyes had widened in shock, "Which one was it, kid?" Tommy nodded and, sombrely, walked forwards and looked at each weapon briefly before pointing at a large, rectangular, silver-and-blue gun, "That one. There's no mistaking it." Koji raised one eyebrow, "You positive, kid?" After receiving a confirming nod from Tommy, Koji whipped around to face a cowering Jeebs, his usually calm face distorted with rage, "You sold a **Reverberating Carbonizer **to a **Cephalapoid**? Are you absolutely **insane**?!"

At this stage, Jeebs was trembling from head to toe, his eyes wide in fear, "H-he th-threatened me, K! He told me **he** was coming back, for anyone who got in his way in the future, or **past**." Koji froze, worry clouding over his eyes for a moment as Takuya took a step forwards, "K? Who is **he**, and why does every… creepy guy we seem to meet because of you keep mentioning him?" Koji shook his head, ignoring Takuya, "When is he coming?" When Jeebs remained silent, Koji growled and grabbed the weapon again, "Goddammit, Jeebs! Tell me when he's coming or I **swear** I will shoot your head in a place it most **certainly** won't grow back!" Jeebs laughed quietly, "He didn't say. He only told me **he'd** be here, and **soon**. Now, I suggest you leave. A MiB and four teenage police recruits with one weapon in my shop? Not a good combo!" Koji raised one eyebrow, "Getting a little overly confident, Jeebs?" But, nonetheless, he pocketed the gun and led the four recruits out of the 'pawn shop' as the rows of weapons turned around, revealing the human merchandise.

* * *

Koji sighed and pushed a pair of sunglasses onto his nose as the waitress brought out some herbal tea, cake (for Takuya, JP and Tommy) and a small mug of black coffee (for Koji). This was the one con to his job. "Now, if you'll look here for a moment." Koji said, blinking slightly as the bright flash of the neuralyzer eliminated the faces of the four recruits. When they blinked, slightly confused, Koji sighed, shaking his head, pocketing his glasses, "Look, it was great of you to help me out with catching the target, and I think you should join the agency. Here." He handed a small, white card with the address to a battery drive and the letters 'MiB' on it, to Takuya, who blinked again and looked down at it. "Be there at ten tomorrow morning. There's three options; go early, go on time, or don't go at all. Whatever you do; Don't. Be. Late. I'll see you if you show up tomorrow. See ya." And with that, the ravenette drained his coffee, and walked out of the café, leaving Tommy, Zoe and JP looking at the card over a dumbfounded Takuya's shoulder. _Don't prove me mistaken, rookies. I'm putting my job on the line for you._

* * *

**Me: ***runs at Takuya, brandishing gun and shooting randomly at him*  
**Takuya: **Please forgive her. She's hyper after eating chocolate last night.  
**Me: ***crashes into wall and begins laughing hysterically*  
**Takuya: ***winces* Lots and... lots of chocolate.  
**Me: **Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends and Out of Home

**Reviews:  
digiwonder: **Thanks so much! I'm really glad you like this and, yes, I used a black sedan. I use them too much...  
**LacrymosaRules:** Thanks so much! I'm glad you like my story too!  
**Both digiwonder and LacrymosaRules: **You guys are the best! And thanks for the awesome gifts!

* * *

**Me: **Yay! I'm back!  
**Izumi:** yippee...  
**Me: **I'm using Japanese names from now on because it didn't sound right when someone calls Junpei 'JP-chan', but everything else is the same.  
**Izumi: **Yay! I have my cute name back!  
**Takuya: **You're the only one who thinks it's cute!  
**Izumi: **You take that back!  
**Me: **How about we say the idea and disclaimer, Izumi can destroy Takuya and we get on with the story!  
**Izumi: **Yay! I get to kill him! kojiluvr wants you readers to interview us characters. All you need to do is think of five questions, whoever you want to interview and send them to her via PM or review!  
**Me: **Thank you. Taky? Will you do the disclaimer?  
**Takuya: **No  
**Me: **I might do Takumi...  
**Takuya: **Kojiluvr doesn't own digimon!  
**Me: **PSYCHE! Sorry to any Takumi fans, but I don't like Takumi!  
**Takuya: **SCREW YOU!  
**Me: **You'll pay for that! Sick 'em, Izumi!  
**Izumi: ***fake barks*  
**Takuya: ***scream and runs away*

* * *

**The Youngest in Black (Formerly MiB and the Digimon Frontier)  
Chapter 2  
New Friends and Out of Home**

* * *

Takuya frowned as he stared up at the supposed battery drive with Zoe, Tommy and JP, "Why are we here again?"

Zoe shrugged, equally confused, "I don't really know. May as well give it a try though, right?"

Both Tommy and JP nodded and they, hesitantly, walked up to the front doors and into the hall where two, almost-identical figures were waiting.

"You're late," the boy from the night before muttered, placing his phone into his pocket.

Takuya glanced at his watch, "Only by two minutes, buddy!"

The boy growled, "Don't. Call. Me. Your. Buddy."

The boy beside him nudged him slightly, but smiled at the four police trainees, "Don't mind him. Hello, I'm Double K, at least here, anyway. And this is my twin-"

"K," Koji cut him off, his facial expressions as bland as eggshell.

Takuya grinned widely, "Nice to meet ya! I'm Takuya Kanbara, and these are Izumi Orimoto, Junpei Shibayama, and Tomoki Himi."

Koji was frowning thoughtfully, as if trying to decipher a code.

"So, all we want you to do is do a small test and then a field course," Koichi explained, the warm smile still on his face. "That okay with you guys?"

They all nodded and the elder twin directed them into a round room where eight other people, all in their twenties or late teens, were waiting in egg-shaped seats.

Koichi sighed as he pulled the door closed, "I hope you know what you're doing, Ototo-san. They're roughly the same age as us; at least five years younger than anyone else in there."

Koji nodded, his face and tone serious, "Nii-san, I saw them outrun a Cephalapoid. That's something we can barely do, and we managed to get in. They're the ones."

Koichi sighed and shrugged as a tall, red-haired man strode towards them, "That's up to R-sama."

The man nodded as the two bowed to him, "Yes it is. Now, let's see these recruits you were talking about, K-kun."

Tomoki looked up as a tall, red-haired man entered the room, dressed in the same, black suit as the twins.

"Welcome, recruits," he announced, his loud, booming voice bouncing off the laminate tiled flooring. "My name is Agent R, and this is Agent K, and Agent Double K. You are here because you are the best of the best of the best, but only four of you will remain."

Takuya raised a hand, looking slightly embarrassed as everyone turned to him, "Um… why are we here?" As he said we, he indicated towards Tomoki, Izumi, Junpei and himself, showing that he had noticed they were the youngest there.

R frowned and glanced towards a man in a camouflage suit, "Would anyone care to answer?"

The man stood up, glaring at Takuya, "Because we are the best of the best of the best, sir!"

R nodded as he sat down and raised an eyebrow at Takuya, as if daring him to ask again, but, for once (after Izumi gave him a warning glare), knowing better, he kept his mouth shut.

Smiling, R handed out a five-page-long test to each recruit and walked out of the room, leaving them under the twins' watchful eyes in case of cheating.

Takuya groaned and stared at the final question. _Why is there a written part of the exam?! Okay. If someone shoots at your partner, do you a) run and save yourself, b) jump in front of the blast and take the brunt of it yourself, c) try and stop the blast with your own weapon, or d) act like you have no idea who your partner is and go eat ice cream?_

Groaning, he circled B and left his test on the table, on top of everyone else's. He was the last one to finish and everyone had been waiting on him… for half an hour.

Koji, seeing that he was finally finished, scowled and beckoned for the recruits to follow him into an almost pitch black room filled with dummies where R was waiting.

"I see you've finally arrived," he muttered before indicating to the table with several handheld guns and then the dummies. "This is target practice. I want you all, one at a time, to decide who's most dangerous here and fire where you think it'd hurt most as many times as possible in one minute. Understood?" Everyone nodded and the lights flickered on.

Everyone went in order of age and finally, it was the police recruits turn. Junpei grabbed a gun, a determined look on his face as he surveyed the dummies. A worm-like thing in the drain, a manticore walking into a shop, a snarl of his face but a cloth in hand (both of which had been shot at multiple times), a tall, blonde with a half-hidden gun or an eight year old girl with several physics books in hand and something hidden behind her back. He growled and shot and the blonde several different times in several places until a ring sounded, ending his turn, and he grinned encouragingly at Izumi.

Izumi smirked and picked up the gun, almost immediately spotting a figure that Junpei didn't; an eighteen year old boy climbing the wall of a hotel. Smirking again, she quickly aimed and fired, doing fancy movements as if dodging bullets that were being fired at her.

As the bell sounded, she raised one eyebrow at Takuya, daring him to do better. He grinned and grabbed a gun, immediately taking aim at the young girl and shooting her in the head several times, spotting that the thing she had hidden behind her back was another dagger.

Tomoki sighed and walked forward, slowly picking up a gun as he surveyed the target field. Every dummy in plain sight had been shot at, but having eyes like a hawk, Tomoki knew better than to assume that there were no more. Five seconds later, he was proved correct as he shot a half-hidden gargoyle, glancing out from behind a grey wall.

Koji raised an eyebrow as Tomoki placed the gun back on the table and walked back to the group where everyone but his friends were gaping at him.

As Koichi directed them out of the room, Koji turned to face R, his face blank once again, "R-sama, those four managed to decipher every trick target; Junpei with the blonde, Izumi with the boy scaling the wall, Takuya with the girl and even Tomoki with the gargoyle. They are more than qualified."

R raised his eyebrows, "I hope you're right, K-kun. Follow me."

Koji raised one eyebrow, confused, but obeyed, following him out into the hall.

"Now, the new recruits are…" R paused, enjoying the sense of tension among the twelve opponents. "Orimoto, Izumi…"

Izumi grinned and walked over to him, bowing, before going to stand next to him.

"Shibayama, Junpei…" Junpei smirked and copied Izumi's actions, but standing on R's other side.

"Kanbara, Takuya…" Takuya whooped, punching the air with his fist and ran over to Izumi, barely pausing to bow, as Koji shook his head in exasperation and Koichi chuckled softly.

"And finally, Himi, Tomoki." Tomoki let out a cry of joy and skipped over to Junpei after bowing to R as Koji and Koichi quickly handed each recruit a pair of sunglasses, telling them to put them on quickly.

R grinned, pushed on his own sunglasses and raised a thin, pencil-like object, "Now, if you'll all look here for a moment, please." These words were followed by a blinding flash that made everyone blink, even with the sunglasses. The difference was, those that had no sunglasses wore blank expressions on their faces. R grinned in a friendly manner, "Thank you very much for supporting our battery drive and we hope you'll make time to come next year as well."

Looking very confused, the eight men walked out of the hallway, whispering to each other, as R turned back to the four new recruits and the twins, "K-kun, seeing as you have so much faith in these four, you and Double K-kun will be their mentors and partners."

Koji gasped slightly, his eyes widening, "But… R-sama! Nii-san and I are partners!"

R smirked, eyebrows raised, "Well then, you can be the first MiB group!" Koji opened his mouth to object again, but R grinned and clapped him on the back, "Glad you approve. Why don't you two bring them up to speed?"

Koji watched, open-mouthed, as R walked down the hall and into an elevator leaving them alone.

Koichi grinned as each of the new recruits stepped out of the changing rooms in their uniforms.

The boys had the same as what the twins had on, but Izumi's had more of a feminine touch to it; a tight, black skirt that reached her knees, black, shin-high, high-heeled boots, a white blouse, a black bow (much like her old pink one) and a black suit-jacket.

Koji nodded towards each of them, standing up from where he had been leaning against the wall, "Good. You're ready."

Takuya took a step forward, scowling slightly, "Look, we appreciate the job, buddy, but would ya mind explaining what it is we're supposed to be doing?"

Koji frowned, narrowing his eyes dangerously, "We are the best kept secret in the universe. Our mission is to monitor extra-terrestrial activity on Earth. We are their best, last and only line of defence."

Koichi nodded, the usual smile wiped from his face making him look more like his brother than ever, "We work in secret, we exist in shadow."

Junpei smirked and glanced down at his suit, "And you dress in black?"

Koji scowled at Junpei as his brother chuckled slightly, "They make allowances for us because we're younger, and so we have identities and wear our own clothes. Most of the time. When we're here or on business, we go by our assigned names and wear the standard uniform, J."

Takuya frowned, "So, when you told us to call you K, that's what you meant?"

Koichi nodded, brushing the bangs out of his eyes, "Yeah. But my real name's-"  
"Nii-san, not here," Koji muttered, cutting him off.

Koichi nodded and turned back to the recruits, "I'll tell you later. Izumi, you're Agent I, Junpei, you're J, Takuya, you're T and Tomoki, you're Double T."

Izumi raised one eyebrow at her new name, "I? That's original! And when are we going to learn **you're **names, Double K-kun?"

Koichi shuddered slightly, hating having someone his age call him by his agent name, as K pulled out his phone, showed a text to his twin and walked out of the room, "How about you come over to our apartment for dinner?"

Tomoki frowned, "But I need to be home by six-"

"No you don't, Double T-kun," Koichi said, cutting the younger boy off. After getting some confused looks from the new recruits, he winced slightly and pressed a piece of paper into Izumi's hand, "Just come to this address later. And whatever you do: Don't. Go. Home. And bring anything valuable to you." With that, he left the room, following his twin, leaving the four recruits staring after him in astonishment.

Izumi sighed and adjusted her sweater slightly, glancing at the stone slab beside the faded, brown door.  
_Minamoto  
Kimura  
_No first names given. _I hope this is the right place_. She thought as Takuya, Junpei and Tomoki skidded around the corner, each wearing their own clothes.

"So… this is definitely it?" Takuya asked as the sound (and smell) or something cooking and someone humming softly came to their ears.

Izumi nodded, glancing at the address again, before walking forward and knocking on the door, assuming she had surprised the hummer by his quiet yelp.

A minute later, they heard the shuffling of feet and the door opened slowly to reveal Koichi, grinning widely, wearing a teal shirt; open, over a wine-coloured, long-sleeved top, tan trousers and a pair of green-and-yellow striped trainers, "Izumi-kun, Takuya-kun, Tomoki-kun, Junpei-kun, I'm glad you could make it."

Takuya grinned and walked in, toeing off his shoes at the door, "Well, you didn't exactly give us much choice, buddy, seeing as we can't go home."

Izumi nudged him slightly and glanced around the modest flat. It, seemingly, had five rooms; the kitchen/sitting room they were currently in, a bathroom and three bedrooms.

"So K-kun isn't here?" Junpei asked curiously, peeking into one of the bedrooms which held three single beds.

Koichi shook his head and poured the liquid that he had been stirring (which turned out to be curry) onto some rice, "He just went to get some drinks. He'll be back soon."

At that moment, as if on cue, the door opened and Koji walked in, wearing a navy pair of trousers, suit jacket; open, a white shirt and blue-and-white trainers, his hair swept into the usual ponytail, plastic bag in hand, "I'm back." His gaze wafted over to the four new recruits, quickly becoming a sour glare, "So you came."

Izumi nodded, smiling, but Koji remained sour faced until Koichi rested a hand on his shoulder. "Ototo-san," he said in a warning voice before turning to the four new recruits, "You five sit down and I'll be with you in a minute."

They nodded and followed Koji to the table, judging from the four bottles of water and his glare as he sat down on an armchair with a root beer beside him that they were to sit on the couch.

A minute later, Koichi walked towards them, balancing three plates on each arm. He grinned at Koji, placed the food on the table and sat in the armchair beside him as everyone began eating.

For the new recruits, the air was so thick with tension you could only cut through it with a chainsaw.

"Who are you?" Takuya finally cried, letting his fork fall onto his plate, making everyone jump.

Koichi smiled softly, "What do you mean, Takuya-kun?"

"Who exactly are you? And why can't we go home?" Junpei asked, jumping in on the conversation.

Koichi smiled again, placing his fork gently beside his plate, "Well my name's Kimura Koichi, and my brother's Minamoto Koji."

"And you can't go home because you don't have one," Koji finished, stirring his curry into the rice, watching the recruits carefully.

Tomoki gasped, his eyes wide in horror, "W-wh-what d-do you me-me-mean?"

Koji nodded, his eyes hard, "When you join MiB, your family has no recollection of you. You are no one, except to your colleagues. You were never born."

Izumi froze, her fork of curry half-way to her mouth, "But... we have nowhere to stay anymore! It's not like we can just buy a flat or something! We're four, virtually **broke **kids!"

Koichi smiled warmly and collected the plates, seeing that no one would want anything more due to the news they had just received, "Well, R-sama appointed us your mentors, and that makes us partners, so you can stay here."

"**WHAT?!**" Both Koji and Takuya cried, Koji in outrage, Takuya in horror. "YOU MEAN I HAVE TO LIVE WITH **HIM**?!"

Koichi frowned at his twin before shrugging, "Unless you have somewhere else to go. You don't have to stay if you don't wan-"

"No, no, we want to!" Izumi exclaimed, cutting Koichi off.

Junpei nodded, looking slightly overwhelmed, but smiled, "Thanks very much, Koichi-kun."

Koichi nodded and smiled back as he placed the dishes into the sink, "Izumi-kun, you can have the first bedroom on the right, while Tomoki-kun, you can share the second room on the left with Takuya-kun and Junpei-kun."

They nodded and walked down to their rooms, plastic bags in hand, as Koji walked over to his brother and began helping him wash the dishes. "Ototo-san, you need to be nicer," Koichi scolded as he handed Koji a dish to dry.

Koji scowled, but nodded, placing the now-dry dish into a press beside him, "I'm not used to being with anyone other than you for more than twenty four hours at a time, Nii-san. You know that."

Koichi nodded, drying his hands on a towel and letting the end of the water drain out of the sink, "I know, Koji-san, but we're both going to need to get used to it."

Koji nodded, placed the last dish into the press and followed his brother down to their room.

The flat quickly grew silent, the only sound being the slow breathing of the sx children, Takuya's snoring, and the occasional patter of paws from the neighbour's cat as he ran up and down the hall, chasing a butterfly.

* * *

A tall, ginger-haired man clad in a black cloak smirked as he stood on the ridge of the large space ship, staring down at the pitiful planet of green-and-blue, "Soon, K. Soon I will have my revenge on you and your pathetic planet."

* * *

**Me: **Go, Izumi, go!  
**Izumi: ***advances on Takuya with firework*  
**Me: **Wait! *runs forward and grabs firework*  
**Takuya: **Oh, thank God!  
**Me: **This isn't powerful enough! Here! *hands her bigger one* Use this!  
**Takuya: **Wait... what?!  
**Me: **Run for cover!  
**Izumi and me: ***run and duck as firework explodes leaving Takuya unconscious*

* * *

**Interview: **This chapter, digiwonder will be interviewing Koichi Kimura/Agent Double K!  
1. **digiwonder: **Have you ever thought of letting your hair grow, like Koji's?  
**Koichi:** Well, I did try it once, but everyone at MiB kept confusing us because we were practically identical, so I cut it short again. Besides, it's too much of a bother to keep tidy.

2. **digiwonder: **Do you also like black coffee?  
**Koichi: ***shrug* I don't mind it when I need to stay up late or go out on business for half the night, but on regular terms, I hate it. I honestly prefer tea.

3. **digiwonder: **How do you feel about the new recruits?  
**Koichi: **Well, I can't say much because I only met them today, but I think they'll be valuable to MiB, especially if Koji's right and HE comes.

4. **digiwonder: **Are you obsessed with the name 'Koji'? You kept calling him that, even when he told you to stop.  
**Koichi: **No! We get allowances because we're younger so we don't have to constantly call each other 'K' or 'Double K' or wear the suit 24/7 unless we're on business... which I suppose we were, but I was tired and kinda forgot. *rubs back of head* I guess I should start drinking black coffee.

5. **digiwonder: **Do you have a secret romantic affair with Jeebs?  
**Koichi: ***glare and brings out Reverberating Carbonizer* Ask me that again. I **dare **you.

* * *

**Me: **Please send in questions! It saves the characters from me! *grins evilly and holds up another firework* Hey, Takuya!


	3. Chapter 3: Cerberumon ritān! Agunimon!

Hey guys! Wasn't feeling the best yesterday, so sorry for the late update. But now I'm back, better and have a new idea... which will be in the story.

Anyway, WHY DOES NO ONE READ THIS? Is it the name, story or summary? SERIOUSLY! Ugh! Nevermind.

And since no one sent in an interview, there won't be one this chapter, so Izumi will be answering reviews instead. Enjoy!

* * *

**The car in this chapter is dedicated to digiwonder**

* * *

**Reviews:  
digiwonder: **Hi, again! Wow, you love this story! Anyway, kojiluvr apologises for the fact that it too more than a few days to update and she hopes you like this chapter! Here's a cyber cupcake! ^_^

**LacrymosaRules: **Wow! Another regular! Her disclaimers are good, but Takuya deserved what he got! *evil laugh* (Takuya: Hey!) Anyway, here's a cyber cookie (Tomoki: If you like it, tell my mom! She made it!) (Me: Okay. Everyone who's not Izumi or a reader GET OUT OF THE FLIPPING REVIEWS!) Okay. Um... bye! ^_^

* * *

**The Youngest in Black  
Chapter Three  
Cerberumon ritān! Agunimon!**

* * *

Izumi grinned as she blinked open her eyes, shielding them as the sunlight penetrating the curtains blinded her momentarily.

Yawning, she climbed out of her bed, pulled her dressing gown over her nightdress and opened the door of her bedroom as she recalled the dream she'd had about joining an agency called Men in Black and moving into one of her colleagues flats, "Man, that was a weird dream last night."

"What was?" Izumi almost jumped out of her skin as she glanced at the kitchen table, finding the twins finishing bowls of cereal. Koji raised one eyebrow and repeated his question, placing his bowl into the sink. _It wasn't a dream! _she thought. _Then… why were they in my dream? And what was it about?_

"Um… I dreamt that… we went to another world with little monster-like creatures!" Izumi blurted out, surprised that she had come up with that on the spot until she remembered that she actually did have that dream.

Koichi gasped, almost dropping the glass he was holding, "M-monsters?"

Izumi nodded as Koji narrowed his eyes, "Were you able to change into them by any chance?"

Izumi nodded again, blinking as she remembered the dream properly, "Yeah, a fairy with purple hair. Why?"

Glancing at Koichi, Koji shook his head, "No reason."

Shrugging off their odd behaviour, Izumi glanced up at the clock, "It's half eight now. Aren't we supposed to be leaving in ten minutes?"

Koji nodded, glancing impatiently at the door behind which were the three new male recruits, "We are, but there hasn't been a sound other than snoring from in there since they went to bed last night."

Koichi sighed, placing the now-clean bowl into the cabinet, "I'd better wake them up…"

"No, let me, Koichi-nii," Koji smirked, grabbing two glasses and filling them with water. "I've been wanting to do this all morning."

Koichi nodded, grinning as he watched his brother walk silently into the room… before running out of it, an amused smirk on his face, followed by cries of outrage.

"Minamoto-kun! You're freaking **dead**!"  
"You're gonna get yours tomorrow!"  
"Um… why are you guys wet?"

Chuckling slightly, Koichi tightened the black tie around his neck, reminding Izumi that they had to wear uniform. "I'll be right back," she murmured, blushing, as she ran towards her room, passing an enraged - and soaking - Takuya and Junpei on the way.

* * *

"Wait, you **drive**?" Takuya gasped as Koichi climbed into the driver's seat of a black sedan (That one's for you, digiwonder! :D).

Koji nodded, stoic as ever, as he climbed in beside his twin, "It's customary for the job. The oldest drives."

"Wouldn't that mean that I'm supposed to be driving, Koji-kun?" Junpei mused as Koji glared at him.

"The oldest **mentor **drives. You drive this when you get a license and when you stop being a kid."

Junpei glared at him, eyes narrowed as he followed Takuya, Izumi and Tomoki into the back of the car, "I'm older than you, ya know!" As Koji shrugged, Junpei growled, muttering several insults under his breath, all of which Koji heard.

"Next time you're going to insult me, make sure I'm out of earshot first!" he snarled after a particularly nasty comment on the older boy's behalf.

Eyes widening slightly, Junpei frowned. _That's odd. It's like I was expecting it. But how?…_

***Flashback*  
**_"Let's just support the useless kid until we all die because of his stupidity."  
"Look at you! All you'd guys would do would get in my way."  
"I'm going on alone so I can actually get something done."  
_***Flashback End***

_When did any of that happen? _The brunette wondered as they pulled up to the MiB building. _And what has any of it got to do with Koji-kun?_

* * *

"K-kun, Double K-kun," R greeted as the twins and the four recruits walked up to him.

"What's the situation, R-sama?" Koji queried, frowning as always.

R shook his head, slightly confused, "To be honest, I'm not sure. We've never seen anything like it. Take a look."

R moved out of the way of the large computer monitor, allowing the six a glimpse of the monster attacking the city.

It looked like a ten-foot-high dog, but with three heads and it was spewing green flames everywhere.

Beside him, Koichi felt Koji tense as the two realised what it was, "Cerberumon."

R raised one eyebrow, mouthing the word 'digimon', making the twins nod. He sighed, "You six take care of this." But just as they turned to leave, he called Koji back for a moment, "And K-kun? Give them the devices."

* * *

"Here. Take these," Koji muttered, hurriedly handing each of them a small, oval-y device with a screen, three buttons and a scanner.

"What are they for?" Takuya asked, pushing one or two of the buttons on the device repeatedly.

"They're called D-Tectors," Koichi explained, taking a grey-and-black one from his brother and shoving it into his pocket. "It'll allow you to evolve into a digimon."

"Digimon?"

"Don't you remember anything?" Koji snapped as they ran outside. When the four shook their heads, he growled. "Stupid neuralyzation procedure!"

"Just follow our lead!" Koichi growled, pulling out his D-Tector as they neared Cerberumon.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"  
"Lobomon!"  
"Loweemon!"

"Where is the spirit of flame?" Cerberumon snarled, glaring at Lobomon.

"Complete dé ja vu," the wolf muttered, narrowing his red eyes as Cerberumon charged at him. "Lobo Kendo!"

The attack should have taken Cerberumon out, but he simply smirked, shaking his head, "Your attacks don't work on me, warrior of Light! Emerald Blaze!"

Gasping slightly, he leaped out of the way, glancing at the other four over his shoulder, "What are you waiting for? Spirit Evolve now!"

Takuya growled, pressing more buttons on his D-Tector, "I can't!"

Lobomon growled again, dodging another of Cerberumon's attacks, "Yes you can! Just remember, Takuya-chan!"

Takuya gasped, his eyes wide, "Takuya… chan?"

***Flashback*  
**_"This is the game that will decide your future."  
"Geez, my phone talks more than that guy."  
"No! It's mine!"  
"This probably ranks pretty high on one to stupid!"  
"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"  
"Agunimon!"  
"Agunimon!"  
"AGUNIMON!"  
_***Flashback End***

Nodding, Takuya glared at Cerberumon, raising his D-Tector, "I've got your back, Koji-chan! Execute! Spirit Evolution! Agunimon!"

"Hey, remember me, buddy?" Agunimon cried, grinning widely at Cerberumon. "Pyro Punch!"

"Emerald Blaze!" Cerberumon countered, his green burst of flames cancelling out Agunimon's fire punches.

"Hey, Lobomon! Loweemon!" He called, grimacing slightly. "What's with this guy? He's stronger than last time!"

"That's because a digimon becomes stronger in the human world!" Loweemon explained, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Shadow Meteor!"

"That almost tickled!" Cerberumon sneered, bowing his head to the ground. "But now it's my turn! Portals of Darkness!"

"Guys! Move!" Lobomon cried, lunging for Junpei, Izumi and Tomoki, all of whom were staring at Agunimon in shock, not paying attention to what was going on around them. Shoving them out of the way, Lobomon let out a cry of shock as he fell into a portal that had opened up just beneath his feet.

"Ototo-san!" Loweemon gasped, reaching down and clasping Lobomon's hand in his own… just before he was pushed in by Cerberumon.

Turning to Agunimon as the portals closed again, Cerberumon smirked, "You're all alone now. What are you going to do?"

"This!" Agunimon snarled, narrowing his eyes. "Slide **Evolution! BurningGreymon!**"

"What's going on?" Cerberumon gasped in horror, staring at the lizard-bird hybrid.

"**You're going down! That's what's going on!**" BurningGreymon yelled, his eyes switching between blue and red. "**Pyro Barrage!**"

"No! I won't be defeated by you again!" Cerberumon howled, trying to dodge the attack.

"**Oh really? Wildfire Tsunami!**" BurningGreymon consumed himself in flames, rushing at Cerberumon - who let out a howl of horror again - as his fractal code appeared. "**Slide **Evolution! Agunimon!" Grabbing his D-Tector, Agunimon frowned at Cerberumon, "May you be purified by the flame! Fractal code, digitise!"

As soon as Cerberumon's digi-egg flew off, the portals reappeared, spitting out the de-digivolved twins.

De-digivolving, Takuya ran over to them, grinning as Koji forced himself up before reaching down a hand to help his brother, "Hey, you okay buddy?"

Koichi nodded, smiling at Takuya, "You remembered."

Takuya nodded, rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah. Just needed a little help. But…" he glanced at Koji, frowning, "Why did I forget in the first place?"

"Neuralyzation," Koji grimaced, narrowing his eyes. "Wipes your memory completely of certain events. It's used on everyone you ever knew when you join MiB."

Koichi nodded, glancing at the crowd of people who had gathered on the pavement to watch the fight, "We'll show you what we mean. Put on your glasses." The last statement was directed to everyone, but Izumi, Tomoki and Junpei didn't do anything until they saw Koji putting his on. Pressing a button on a small, pen like object, Koichi smiled at the blank-faced passers by as a bright flash blinded them, "You guys were lucky to have escaped that building. A fuse blew and could have destroyed the entire area."

Smirking slightly, he turned back to his friends, nodding as the passers by shrugged and filed away, "See what we mean?"

Takuya nodded, dumbstruck, making Koji smirk and shake his head, "Takuya-chan, you haven't changed a bit."

* * *

R grinned as Koji walked up to him stoically as ever, "K-kun. I see you took care of Cerberumon."

After Koji nodded, R continued, "K-kun, I'm going to be frank. You're too qualified to be working in this area of MiB. Wouldn't you rather be in charge of an area?"

Not quite sure where he was going, Koji raised one eyebrow, "What do you mean, R-sama?"

R sighed, "K-kun, there's another section of MiB in Bangkok (Thailand) in need of a leader, and, despite your age, you're more than qualified."

Koji shook his head, eyes narrowed, "I can't just leave my brother, R-sama. I'm the only family he has now. Isn't there another section in Japan?"

"I'm afraid not, K-kun," R sighed again. "If you wish to be leader, you will have to be transferred."

The word 'transferred' sent a shock unlike most he'd had before down Koji's spine, "I'm sorry, R-sama, but I'm going to have to ref-"

"Just think about it," R pleaded. "Think about K-kun."

Koji growled slightly before nodding, bowing and walking away from R. He already knew his answer, but for R's sake, he'd let him think he'd reconsider.

Are you sure you don't want to go?

A voice hissed in the back of his mind. _Everyone here's just holding you back. You could reach your full potential._

_Shut up! _Koji growled. _No one's holding me back, and even if they are I don't care. I'm __**not **__leaving Koichi-nii. _

_Of course not, _the voice continued lazily. _I guess we'll see when you tell R-sama what you want._

_Yes we will, _Koji growled again, exiting the building. _And it'll be exactly as I told you._

_Of course, _the voice sighed again, making Koji bite his lip. He wouldn't really leave his brother for power… Would he?

* * *

Koji: I will not leave Koichi-nii

Of course not

Koji: YOU were that voice?

Of course! The author is always the crazy voice in the back of your mind!

Koji: Ugh! GET OUT OF MY FREAKING HEAD!

Okay! *appears beside him* Happy?

Koji: No! Just get out of here!

But it's my story!

Koji: OUT! *grabs kendo stick*

Okay! Okay! Please R&R and interview!


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I'm sorry to say that this is probably exactly what you think. I am placing this on HIATUS and am more likely than not going to discontinue it at some stage. The strain of writing so many stories was just catching up to me. Sorry. I also have another in my head which would make it either thirteen or fifteen stories I'd be writing altogether, so... yeah...

Anyway, if anyone wants to do a continuation of this story or take over, just send me a PM or comment to let me know and fire away. You have my full permission. I just want to read it! ^_^

Anyway, sorry again, and good luck with your own writing. See ya!


End file.
